Forum:Real Life Pirates
I had mentioned in Literary Technique pages: delete forum about deleting the Real Life Pirate pages, and included my reasons when tagging them for deletion. But here it is in short: We can externally link any real life pirate to a sites that are far more informed and dedicated than anything we should add to a One Piece wiki. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with YazzyDream, we should delete all these real life pirate pages, so you have my vote. And by that theory, same goes for voice actors and seiyu. Yatanogarasu 00:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes. They really do not belong on here. The best thing to do is to externally link them on the respective pirate's pages. Such as Edward Low article on Wikipedia for Edward Law. Also I already talked about the seiyuu pages. They should either be merged or deleted with possibly keeping the Straw Hat Pirate ones. SeaTerror 01:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm in favor of it too. Adding external links to the character's pages would be easier. Also, just a side note, I'm going to make some of the real pirates on the bounty page into external links (Chui Apoo and Blackbeard are mentioned in the trivia). But yeah, they can go.--DancePowderer 02:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I've made any and all links that link to a real life pirate page into externals to wikipedia.--DancePowderer 03:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :So delete at will, then? Yatanogarasu 04:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S., though not strictly related, can someone start to merge the voice actors and seiyu in one page? There's like 252 articles for each actor total. Also, about the animals in Strong World, do the same? Yatanogarasu 04:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) @Yazzy, (metaphorically speaking), yes commander, you may fire at will ie delete away. @Yatano, I'll work on merging the seiyus, but redirecting to an already existing page is kind of a pain, no worries though.--DancePowderer 05:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :All done, except Edward Teach, who has a picture of him drawn by Oda personally. I'll leave it to you guys to consider whether that is deletable due to Oda's picture in it. Also @DancePowderer, it was I who asked to delete away. And no problems with the Strong World animals merging, right? Yatanogarasu 05:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :The SW animals should definitely be on that page for Strong World animals on animals page. (But I feel like there was another discussion going on about this? Or maybe I just imagined it.) I think for Teach the drawing Oda drew should be in Blackbeard's trivia section, and to just get rid of the page. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) @Yatanogarasu: Oops, sorry I addressed the wrong person, that's what happens when I'm on here at 2am. As for the Seiyus, the Seiyu and Voice Actor Page will really have to be overhauled because the way that page is set up now, it would have a lot of loop links. The link to Mayumi Tanaka's page would just send you right back to it. I know it's as easy as removing links, but we would then have the chart table and the individual sections. So, we'll just have to get rid of the table, I guess? What was your idea for how the page would look once everything was merged?--DancePowderer 17:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, there are 30 names on the chart who don't have pages at all. What should be done about them?--DancePowderer 17:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Delete Edward Teach too but put the image on Blackbeard's article. SeaTerror 19:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't the picture originally in an SBS? Shouldn't it go in there?--DancePowderer 22:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) @DancePowderer, thanks for merging all those seiyu and voice actors. I thought maybe like a list, like the Animal Species, more or less, or keep it as the chart with external links to Wikipedia. Yatanogarasu 22:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I didn't merge anything. I haven't touched any of those pages since I was waiting for clarification from you as to how the page should be arranged. All the stuff you see on it is what was already there. If you want me to make the seiyus on the page external links then I'll do that.--DancePowderer 23:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC)